falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fort Crockett
Fort Crockett or The Alamo, as it was once known, has long since stood as a symbol of Texas' history and as a symbol of defiance against authoritarianism, even in the face of insurmountable odds. In the Post-war days, the Alamo has become the location of a mid-size trading and ranching community, keeping themselves safe from the hostile Press Gangs, tribals, and the various other dangers of San An from behind the ancient walls of the Alamo Mission. History Pre-War The Alamo, although its origins as a humble Spanish Mission don't bring about much of note. However, in 1836 the Alamo once again came to prominence when Texan rebels unsuccessfully defended the mission from the onslaught of Mexican troops under the command of Mexican dictator; Antonio Lopez de Santa Anna. In the aftermath of the Texan's defeat, the battle of the Alamo represented the Texan's rallying cry in their fight against the Mexicans. After the war and Texas' annexation, the Alamo continued to represent a rallying cry for Confederate troops going off to fight in the Civil War, and it wasn't until after the Civil War that the Alamo became a historical attraction. Since the end of the Civil War, the Alamo has attracted historians, tourists and filmmakers alike. The Great War When San Antonio was struck by nuclear arms, the detonation was rather close to The Alamo and as a result, the mission was severely damaged by the nuclear blast. In the aftermath, those who had survived the nuclear blast quickly began succumbing to the effects of severe radiation sickness as radioactive fallout material settled down in the mission and its buildings. Post-War Wild Years The weeks, months and eventually years saw little activity in the Alamo as the whole place was almost dead center in a radioactive hotspot, but by 2098 the radiation had begun to subside to some degree, and storms from the Four Seasons usually carried off the radioactive fallout material that had killed most of the tourists that had been visiting the mission. In 2100 the first man to step foot inside of the Alamo since the fall of the bombs was Garret O'Malley, a salvager looking for supplies. He found the radiation levels low enough to enter the mission and found a walled-in fort, that, although having suffered some damage, was still in decent condition. Garret after raiding the ruins on several salvaging trips decided to settle down in the ruins of The Alamo and make it his new home. Reading from the plaques that dotted the fort from its days as a museum, Garret read what he could about the Alamo's history and decided to name his new home Fort Crockett. Eventually, Garret found someone and with his new wife and her parents, they settled into Fort Crockett and soon the place was home to their small family. Eventually, other people caught on to the ruins being safe to traverse and as more people filtered into San An, more found the Mission and gained entrance, settling down within the walls themselves. All the while the survivors did their best to fix up the fort to the best of their ability and did their best to make the old mission a habitable place. In 2105 the mission held its first elections for Mayor, electing Garret into the position as Mayor who named his Father in law, Will Condte as the town's Sheriff. From that point onwards the town continued to grow, as more people were admitted and the town became a site of one of the first Brahmin ranching operations in 2115 and later in 2130 became one of the primary exporters of Brahmin and Brahmin meat throughout the San Antonio area. This however attracted the attention of the newly formed United Stockmen's Cartel of San An, as the city came to be known. The USC swooped in and strong-armed the town's leadership into accepting the USC's tariffs on the Brahmin drives and shipments of meat or else see their town cut off from other necessary provisions. Thus the Mayor signed a few forms and soon his town was brought into the fold, somewhat begrudgingly, into the USC's fold. From here the town's cattlemen fought in the Brahmin Wars of the 2160s, alongside a few other communities trying to gain some sort of independence from the USC's oppressive tariffs, ending with the independents being defeated by the mercenaries hired by the USC and the eventual reconquering of the rebelling towns, and the hanging of the rebel cattlemen. The Mexican Militia In 2205 San Antonio was invaded by a militia of ruffians and banditos from South of the border known as the Mexican Militia. The Mexican Militia, or MM as it was abbreviated took the city by storm and quickly seized control of the city center, setting themselves up as the rulers of the city streets in their ivory tower that came to be known as the "Tower of the Americas". From the city center, the militia spread its tendrils and soon had seized control of, or dragooned most of the city's settlements and homesteads to obey their command, including Fort Crockett. The militia rode into the fort on October 9, 2206, and demanded that the town submit to rule by the Mexican Militia, the town responded by firing on the riders and after closing the town gates, butchering the whole posse. The Militia in return laid siege to the town and after driving the town to starvation rations they burst through the front gates and after a prolonged fight, lynched the surviving town government. Under the Mexican militia the town was forced to pay extortion to the Militia's local warlord; Alejandro Sonado. Sonado ruled over the town with an iron fist and was known for sending his men to 'arrest' local children and having them dragged back to his camp either to be shipped off to work in one of his salvage teams, or to join one of his personal harem. Either way, he quickly earned a reputation for his penchant for violence and sexual deviance that earned the ire of those he ruled. However, the town was forced to suffer under him for the duration of the 23rd century, until 2267 when the Lone Star Army rose up against the Mexican Militia and in the process gave the people of Fort Crockett to depose their oppressors as well. As soldiers of the Lone Star Army attacked Militia positions in the vicinity of Fort Crockett, the people of the Fort rose up and overpowered the local Militiamen in a battle that stretched over the better part of the day, ending with Alejandro and those few militiamen who had survived being summarily hung by the town and their Lone Star liberators. Thus the town once again returned to its independent state. Cattle Boom Town With the fall of the Mexican Militia and the rise of the Lone Star Army in the ruins of San An, Fort Crockett was able to restart some of its old commerce without hindrance from tariffs and duties imposed by the Mexican Militia, and thus products began moving through the town's gates once again. In June of 2267, the first Brahmin drive entered town and thus started the Fort's brief ascension into a cattle boom town. Within this time dozens of cattle drives from all across San An came and went from the town's walls, since the town had shirked it's United Stockmen's Cartel overlords, the town was free to trade with whomever could drive their cattle into the town's gates. Thus local Brahmin ranchers, New Mexican Black Angus drivers and Longhorn drovers from Mexico moved their herds up North into the town's walls. Defended by the reformed town militia, the settlement was a safe market for drovers to sell their cattle. Meanwhile the United Stockmen's Cartel, which had just emerged from the shadows, angered by Fort Crockett's safe zone, immediately organized their allied Brahmin Barons and formed up a small army of mercenaries, sending them against the Fort. In several weeks of constant attacks the Cartel was able to subdue the town and bring it back into their fold, however the town would forever be a hotspot for black market beef, brought in by smugglers past the Cartel's custom agents, and it was a known fact that in the ruins surrounding the Fort or in the less populated regions of the city ruins there existed a number of off the books slaughterhouses where small time ranchers and rustlers alike would bring their cattle to be sold and then transported into San An for sale. However many of these off the books slaughterhouses are often subject of raids from "officers" sent by the Cartel. Currently As of the current times, the Fort has slipped back into another era of plateau, with the Cartel currently holding a monopoly over the town's cattle trade and the town's other crafts just starting to become commodities on the market. Black market dealings, however, keep a steady supply of caps rolling into town and trade with the Flat Foot has helped the town from slipping into poverty. Category:Places Category:Communities Category:Texas